


spiderman, spiderman, that's my neighborhood spiderklance

by hdnprplflwrs



Series: if i sound lazy (just ignore my tone) cuz i’m always gonna answer (when you call my phone) [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Multiverse, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Some feels, african-cuban american lance, implied Langst, kind of, lowkey headcanon that, lowkey major character death, more like medium angst, povs but spoilers so I’m not gonna list them, really i'm just adding as many tags as I can think of, spiderdad shiro, with spiderman: into the spiderverse that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: Alright, let’s do this one last time. My name is Allura Parker Altea.I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for ten years I’ve been the one and only Spider-Woman. I’m pretty sure you know the rest.[a spiderman: into the spiderverse au except voltron]
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Veronica (Voltron)
Series: if i sound lazy (just ignore my tone) cuz i’m always gonna answer (when you call my phone) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828306
Comments: 39
Kudos: 78





	1. allura

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I'm going to get copyrighted for this because I used a lot of dialogue from the actual script of the movie (origin-flash.sonypictures.com/ist/awards_screenplays/SV_screenplay.pdf  
> ). But anyways, full dialogue/screenplay credits to Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman, who did an AMAZING job on this movie, and full ownership of Spider-Man is obviously Marvel and Sony. Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Also, heads up, the “Aunt May” of this AU has more of an Alfred to Batman relationship to Spider-Man than canonically. The “Uncle Ben” has no romantic relationship with the “Aunt May.” Just so people don't get confused lmao.
> 
> [Here's some of their suits.](https://hdnprplflwrs.tumblr.com/post/622484255134580736/heres-my-renditions-of-the-suits-for-my)

_Alright, let’s do this one last time. My name is Allura Parker Altea._

_I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for ten years I’ve been the one and only Spider-Woman. I’m pretty sure you know the rest._

_I saved a bunch of people, fell in love with Romelle, saved the city, and then I saved the city again and again and again..._

_Look, I’m a comic book, I’m a cereal, did a Christmas album. I have an excellent theme song. I even have toy robots to back me up as their galactic space princess._

_And a so-so popsicle. I mean, I’ve looked worse._

_But after everything, I still love being Spider-Woman. I mean, who wouldn’t?_

_So no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back._

_Because the only thing standing between this city and oblivion is me. There’s only one Spider-Woman. And you’re looking at her._

“Sendak,” Allura coughs out as she slides down the brick wall she just collided with. Her vision is blurrier than normal, but she’s able to focus on the leering green figure that’s thundering towards her. “I _cannot_ let you open a portal to another dimension! Brooklyn is not zoned for that!”

Her instincts scream at her to get up. Sendak’s still approaching, and he’s picking up new tools to hurl at her.

Sendak grins. “It’s not up to me.”

He tosses another chunk of concrete at her head. Allura’s already swinging away, twirling to face her opponent. Mental calculations already forming, she launches herself into battle, kicking and swinging, using as much leverage as she could to her advantage as webs shot from her wrists, the Green Goblin trying to match her furious pace of hits.

She couldn’t stay here and entertain Sendak. She had to find that supercollider and stop Zarkon Fisk.

So she flies down the corridor, using her body weight to slam open the two doors at the end. She could hear Sendak behind her, crashing into everything, but she could care less.

She jumps through the doors and barely has time to take in the beautiful, gleaming white underground cylinder of a cavern with two massive guns on the ends of each cylinder that looks like a _very familiar design_ that she had once memorized as a child (the plagiarist!) when she immediately spots a boy, probably high school age, standing on a huge pile of scaffolding and in the way of _danger_ —

She doesn’t even think about it when she goes to scoop the guy into her arms. He lets out a squawk and a string of words that sound like Spanish — college level Spanish did _not_ prepare her for this — and they land a good ways away from everything, on what seemed to be an observation deck. Allura drops him and crouches, eyes dropping to his shoes. “Your shoes are untied.”

“Yeah,” the guy breathes. Allura looks up and meets his eyes.

Then narrows her own.

He’s lanky, with shaggy, burnt caramel hair and awkward limbs shoved into a sweatshirt and jean jacket sweater vest and skinny jeans covered with bright splotches of what looks like spray paint.

And then she feels it. A calling, almost. Her Spidey-sense is— merging, connecting.

With _his_.

She tilted her head, appraising him. “You— I thought I was the only one. But you—you’re like me.”

He looks terrified. As he should be, all things considered, but at least he’s not alone. “I don’t— I can’t be.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice,” she says quietly, trying to be comforting. She’s gonna have to do that a _lot_ , with this new kid in town. “Have a lot on your plate already?”

The kid scratches his neck, looking almost sheepish. “Yeah.”

She nods. _Thought so._ “Well, we have work to do. I can show you the ropes. Provided,” she grins, but he won’t be able to see it, “you stick around.”

Lanky Guy nods frantically. Allura stands.

“I’ll be right back,” she promises. She walks to the edge of the railing and climbs on top, balancing on the narrow pole. She winks at the new Spiderling and saluts him, two-fingered style. “I’m just gonna destroy this supercollider and stop worlds for merging. See you around.”

With that, she falls backwards, trusting her instincts to catch her.

Her lungs hurt. She’s pretty sure some of her ribs are broken. She wouldn’t be surprised to find other fractures around her body. _Romelle’s gonna be so mad I missed date night._

She feels Lanky Boy approaching her before he enters her line of vision. _Dammit_ , she doesn’t even know his _name_.

He’ll have to finish what she started. It pangs her to leave something so monumental to someone who’s so new to learning it all— but she has no choice.

“Hey,” he whispers, crouching beside her. Her suit must look terrible, the white and baby pink marred by concrete dust. “Are you okay?”

“Been better,” she managed a weak smile. “I always get up—ow, oh—oh, no, that’s, nope.”

Lanky Boy opened his mouth, but she shushed him, just in case anyone was nearby. “Listen, we don’t have time.” She passed the drive over to him. “This override key is the only way to stop the collider. There’s a port up there, use this key, push the button, and blow it up.” _Ooh_ , her ribs really are broken. That’s bad. She could feel her advanced healing mechanisms trying to knit everything back together, but there was too much damage to her body, too many injuries. “You need to hide your face. You don’t tell anyone who you are. No one can know. Zarkon— Kingpin — got everyone in his pocket—” She takes a deep, shuddering breath because _he needs to know, he needs to understand_ — “If he turns the machine on again, everything you know will disappear. Your family, _everyone_ —” his eyes widen, he understands but there’s too little time “—everyone. Promise me you’ll do this.” She grips the front of his shirt with her remaining strength and pulls him close. “ _Promise me_.”

“I promise,” he nods, too fast, too quickly, _he doesn’t understand the danger but he understands his mission_ — he’s the new Spider-Man.

“Get out of here,” she finally says, letting go of his shirt and pushing him back. “Go! I’ll catch up. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

She can’t promise that, she knows it’s almost _impossible_ she’ll live through this — she’s done the impossible before, but that was when the impossible seems more possible.

He scampers off. Allura closes her eyes. She feels so, so tired. So _sleepy_.

She hears Zarkon approach and forces her eyes open. Zarkon is huge. _What steroids did he take as a kid?_

“Hello, Spider-Woman,” he grins menacingly. “Something finally stomp you flat?”

“Nah, but business is booming, thank you for asking,” Allura deadpans. “How about you? Trying to destroy the world?”

“That’s simply collateral damage,” Zarkon waves off as he looms over Allura. “Hmm….”

She feels his huge fingers on her head and scrunches her nose in disgust. “Figures you’ll take advantage of a woman when she’s down.”

“I beg to differ—” Allura’s mask slides off, the shimmery white fabric clutched in Kingpin’s hand “— Allura Parker _Altea_. What an interesting surprise.”

She smiles despite the pain. “You see, opening black holes in my city…..a bit of a personal problem there. Personal matter.”

Kingpin grins. Ew. “Where do you think I got the idea?”

“Ah,” Allura’s beaming now, and she knows — she _knows_! — she’s going to die. And she’s okay with that. She hopes the new Spider-Man can finish her work, and she knows he can. “See, that’s the difference between you and my father: my father and I accepted that they’re gone. So we burned ev—”

Fists slam into her chest before she could finish her sentence.

Dying _hurt_.

And then she lets go, and everything’s okay again.


	2. shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 baby!!!! This one diverges from the movie a lil, so.....enjoy!!! Bisous!!!

_Alright people, let’s do this one last time._

_My name is Takashi Parker Shirogane. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the last twenty-two years I thought I was the one and only Spider-Man. I’m pretty sure you know the rest._

_You see, I saved the city, fell in love, I got married, saved the city some more, maybe too much, my marriage got pushed to its limits, I was pulled all over the country because bad guys, my husband and I split up. I was a champion. That’s what they called me._

_He couldn’t handle….me. There was too much going on. He didn’t—understand. Why I had to go out there…._

_I was drinking coffee when something happened._

_And I gotta say, weird things happen to me a lot. But this was really weird._

_...You see I was in New York, but... things were different._

_I was in a world where Spider-Woman was dead. She was like my complete opposite: blonde, African-American, willowy. But yet I saw similarities. We were leaders. Tall and powerful._

_We were Spider-people._

_I have a feeling the thing that brought me here was the thing that got her killed. You wanna know what happened next?_

_Me too._

Shiro startles awake, in amazement at what he’d just experienced. “He electrocuted me….with his _hands_. What.”

He’s also tied to a—a punching bag? And the kid is sitting at a desk chair.

He rolls smoothly towards Shiro— well, tries to, anyways. He has to dig his heels into the floor to stop him from rolling straight into Shiro.

Shiro stares at the kid, who is dressed in what is clearly Spider-Woman merch with the eyeholes cut out. Spider-Woman’s suit was mainly white, baby pink, and baby blue, whereas Shiro’s was white with purple and black. As the kid's rolling around, he feels this— _mind_ -force? Not his Spidey-Sense, but kind of? Like a _pull_ towards the kid? He scans the kid again, but realizes he can’t pick up anything beyond the costume. The eyeholes— a mask, he realizes. _Good enough for now, but not in the future._ “You’re like me.”

The kid stares up at him. “You’re definitely not Spider-Woman.”

“Nope.”

“Who are you then?”

Shiro squints. “Takashi Parker Shirogane. Aka Spider-Man.”

“There aren’t — There was only Spider-Woman, unless— Is it true?” The kid grabs Shiro’s shoulders excitedly, shaking him and making him swing just a little. “The multiverse? Parallel universes where you’re, like, from another dimension that’s not quite like this one, but kind of is, and you’re the Spider-Person in that universe and you came here through the collider thingy?”

“I assume that’s what happened, yes.”

“Cool, cool, cool.” The kid is nodding, spinning around in his chair absentmindedly. He stops when he faces Shiro again. “So you can teach me—” he raises his hands and sweeps them in a dramatic gesture, rainbow-arch style, in front of his eyes “— the _way of the spider_. What Spider-Woman said.”

Shiro’s metal hand has been busy this entire time, floating around and undoing knots and stuff. The ropes drop and he pinches the bridge of his nose with his human hand. He already knows this kid is gonna be a handful.

But also, this kid needs help. And he needs to go back home.

“Sure, I’ll teach you. The ways of the spider, you say?”

The kid….well, he’s interesting, all right.

After well-needed burgers from Adam and Shiro’s place™ (okay, no thinking about Adam in this moment), they spend the rest of the night and well into next morning in a warehouse near the lab they need to break into to fix the “goober” (the kid named it; Shiro would still like it to be called the override drive) figuring out that the kid — Lance McClain — has all the usual Spider-Man characteristics, super strength, super stickiness, Spidey-Sense, and a couple others: the electroshock thing that Lance has dubbed a “venom strike” and an invisibility factor. But he still doesn’t really have a grasp on his powers. Currently, they activate in tandem with his emotions….and Lance has _very_ strong emotions.

He sits cross-legged on a few crates as Lance tries to get himself unstuck from his crate. “Lance. Relax. Just let go.”

“I am relaxed!” Lance screeches, right before he rips a new chunk out of the crate and packing peanuts spill out. “Oh, shit...”

Shiro sighs and checks his web fluid generator in his arm. It had also been printing one (1) other web shooter for Lance to use, because Shiro is unsure whether or not Lance could actually handle two without getting them into some sort of mess. The web generator is almost done with the three refills and the print is only an hour from being finished. Shiro takes a deep breath in and exhales. _Patience yields focus._ “What gets you to relax, Lance?”

Lance ponders for a moment. Then starts humming under his breath, and slowly he unsticks from the crate.

At least the song is catchy.

They are _trying_ to get away from Dr. Haggar Octavius and Lance is running on the floor because he can’t figure out his web shooter.

“Lance, you gotta—” Shiro spins, shooting a web over his shoulder and effectively stopping two of Doc HagOc's tentacles from grabbing Lance “— you gotta swing!”

“I can’t— I can’t figure it out!” Lance shouts, dodging Doc HagOc again as he starts scrambling up a dead tree. 

“Two fingers, button, aim, swing!” Shiro shouts over his shoulder. He’s too busy with his metal hand dissecting the computer he’s holding and actually trying to get away to turn around and offer more to Lance. He didn’t expect Lance to follow him into the lab; clearly this kid wasn’t going to follow orders.

They’d be lucky to escape by the skin of their teeth.

He can hear Lance scrambling to catch up behind him, and then—

Lance is swinging alongside him. “Nice, Lance!”

“I’m doing it? I’m doing it!” Lance sounds like pure, unadulterated glee. Shiro can’t help but grin. 

“Hell yeah! Okay, now the rhythm— thwip, release.” Lance nods and they’re flying alongside each other now— “Thwip, release. Thwip, release. Thwip, relea—”

Shiro glitches all of a sudden and falls through a bunch of branches, eyes and mouth shut tight to prevent leaves and wood-y things from getting into his mouth. His arm feels like it’s being ripped out of its socket— probably because it is, because Doc HagOC is trying to pry her computer away from the wires and metal rods connecting it to Shiro’s hand. Lance loses his balance and starts falling, too, but Shiro has no idea where the kid was. He opens his eyes just enough to peer through his lashes, and then —

A flash of red and black appears from nowhere, webs flying in all directions. Shiro and Lance are caught up into a web, the computer in another, and many more fly at Doc HagOc, sticking her multiple limbs to the trees.

The new Spider-Man flings himself into the sky, jumping on Doc HagOc’s head and effectively knocking her out, curling into a ball midair and flipping until he dives straight onto a branch. The wood bends under pressure, launching the new Spider into a handspring; he sticks the landing right next to where Shiro and Lance are stuck in web fluid.

Shiro has to admire his form. He’s incredible.

This Spider-Man wears a black hood with glowing purple highlights on his red and white suit. Shiro is about to hiss at Adam in his ear and complain about not having a glowing suit, then remembers. He sighs. _Old habits die hard._

He misses Adam.

The new Spiderman takes off his hood and his mask, revealing dark hair cut into an anime-style shaggy mullet (one side is shaved off) and piercing purplish-gray eyes.

Lance gapes beside him. His flailing arms make him fall a couple feet, but he’s still safe in the new Spider’s webs. “Kekira?”

Kekira smirks. “It’s Keith, actually. Keith Kogane.”

“You guys know each other?” Lance nods rapidly, although his cheeks are rather red. Shiro just shrugs. “Great.”

“Well,” Keith says. “I’m from another dimension. _Another_ , another dimension.”

_Alright people. Let’s start at the beginning one last time._

_My name is Keith Suteishi Kogane. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the last two years I've been the one and only Spider-Man._

_You guys know the rest._

_I joined a band. Met my mom. I couldn’t save my best friend, Takashi Shirogane. So now I save everyone else. And I don’t do…..relationships anymore. Just to avoid any distractions._

_And one day this weird thing happened. And I mean, like, really weird._

_I was blown into_ last week _. Literally._

_I landed in New York. But not my New York._

_My Spider-sense told me to head to Garrison Academy. I wasn’t sure why until I met…._

**You** _._

Lance grinned sheepishly from his tangle of limbs and spiderweb. “I like your haircut.”

Keith cocks an eyebrow at him. “You don’t get to like my haircut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. hope you're enjoying the ride so far!!!


	3. keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3!!!! Keefer's time to shine!!!!  
> Publishing this earlier bc I‘mma be busy tomorrow lmao

Shiro looks a lot like…..his _own_ Shiro, and it hurts a lot to look at him.

He even has the same Spider arm that Keith’s Shiro had.

It hurts. A lot. But he doesn’t have time to dwell on that.

He sits on the bus with Lance, who has the broken goober. They were trying to steal the computer that made it, for some reason. It's not like the computer was going to magically create a new goober. They'd need a printer for that.

Keith…..has never questioned why he, exactly, liked men more in his life as he does right now, staring at the broken drive in Lance’s hands.

Shiro was snoring in the backseat, covered by a jacket that Keith had procured from his backpack. Another one was draped over Lance’s shoulders. Keith’s jacket, actually.

(Why is that detail important to Keith in any way? Good question.)

“Shiro….broke that?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah,” Lance grinned sheepishly. “He’s actually really embarrassed about it. So, just keep it between us, yeah?”

Keith cocked an eyebrow at him. He was pretty sure Lance was lying, but whatever. “I know where we can make a new one. And he definitely won’t break it this time.”

“Cool,” Lance nodded.

Awkward silences always seem to find Keith. Maybe because he’s shit at talking. To people. In general.

He looks up at Lance to find Lance looking at him, and he feels his face melt cautiously into a smile. Lance smiles back, and Keith supposes that this is okay. This has to be okay.

Lance — as discreetly as he could, which was saying a lot — coughs into his fist. “I’m...sorry. About the other Shiro.”

Keith sighs. “It’s okay, Lance. Really.” He runs a hair through his hair and peeks back up at Lance, who’s watching him. “Thank you, though.”

Lance smiles once more, propping his chin on his knees and hugging his ankles. His hands fly up to cushion his chin as Keith continues. “I know how hard this is, to have to figure this stuff out on your own. It’s kinda nice not being the only Spider person around to deal with Zarkon and Haggar.”

“Yeah,” Lance agrees. He contemplates something for a bit. Then he sticks his hand out. “You know….I know you said you don’t do any kind of relationships anymore, but if you ever have an opening...”

Keith stares.

“Like—like friendships. Friendships work. I don’t wanna—I—ugh. I should rephrase that. Opening for friends—”

Keith watches him flounder for a bit.

He takes Lance’s hand and shakes it. Lance shuts up, gaze dropping to their hands. Then he looks up at Keith.

“I’ll keep you posted,” Keith grins. “For—friends. More is still a bit pie-in-the-sky.”

“Cool,” Lance breathes out. “Cool cool cool.”

They stop at an unassuming house in a typical cookie-cutter neighborhood in Queens: one story, shuttered windows, cream coloring. There’s a porch drenched in flowers, cards, and memorabilia— for the fallen Spider-Woman, Keith supposes.

“Ready?” Keith asks.

Shiro squares his shoulders. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Lance doesn’t ask questions. Thank _god_ Lance didn’t ask questions.

Keith knocks.

Almost immediately, someone opens the door, dark eyes scanning them suspiciously. He opens the door wider, revealing a weathered but lean man in a muscle shirt and Bermuda shorts and flip-flops. He looks almost exactly like Keith’s Uncle Kolivan, but this Uncle Kolivan has more salt in his salt and pepper hair. His voice is deeper when he says, “Ah. Nice to finally meet you, Keith Kogane. Takashi Shirogane. Lance McClain. I assume the newest Spider has the drive?”

“How does he know our names?” Lance whispers to Shiro.

Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s Uncle Kolivan. He knows everything.” He walks up the porch as Kolivan steps aside to let him in the house. Keith looks back at his companions. “You coming?”

They take an elevator down to Allura’s lab. The doors, emblazoned with the Spidey insignia, open to reveal an enormous white room, a couch sunk into the middle of the floor. There are doors around the room, interspaced with suits. A massive desk floats behind the couch, screens flickering to show Zarkon, Dr. Haggar Oc, the Prowler, the Green Goblin, Scorpion, and Tombstone.

They immediately walk in different directions. Lance goes straight to the computers. Shiro and Kolivan walk around the couch, discussing attack plans.

Keith...goes for a picture on the wall.

It’s of Allura and Romelle, Allura kissing her cheek while Romelle holds the camera, smiling. “Huh.”

“They were really cute together,” Lance says softly, coming up beside him. Keith turns to look at him, but Lance is only focused on the picture. “I always wanted a relationship like that.”

Keith shrugs. “Sounds like a fairytale to me. Aren’t relationships hard?”

“They have their moments,” breaks in Shiro’s subdued voice. Keith glances over at him.

He knew Takashi Shirogane so well that he knew immediately what Shiro was thinking: Adam. If they were anything like what Keith’s Shiro and Adam were like, he could hazard a guess as to why this hits Shiro so hard.

Keith thinks of his Adam, still helping him even though Shiro is gone. Even though he knows it hurts.

Lance has moved on to stare at one of Allura’s suits. Kolivan joins him. Keith stays with Shiro.

“You know,” Keith begins, “my— the Adam in my universe has a lot of regrets.”

Shiro flinches, almost imperceptibly.

“He doesn’t say that he has them,” Keith continues, quieter. Only for Shiro. He stares at the photo. “But I can tell. He blew up at— at his Shiro for taking the serum. For becoming Lizard. That was a couple days before—” Keith stops. He can’t cry now. Shiro seems to get it anyway, so he continues. “Sometimes I hear him talking to himself. It all boils down to Adam wishing he had a chance.”

Keith pats Shiro on the floating metal arm, so much like the one Adam made for Shiro when Shiro lost his own arm. “Mostly, Adam wishes he had the chance to tell his Shiro he loved him.”

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance said from another suit near Uncle Kolivan. He was wearing a shit-eating grin on his face. “I think this is a cape.”

Shrio grins at Lance. Keith slugs Shiro’s shoulder lightly. They walk over to Kolivan.

“Allura knew how dangerous the job was,” Kolivan said grimly. “But she figured the only one who could stop Zarkon Fisk was Spider-Woman.”

“Kingpin knows we’re coming,” Lance nodded. “We’re going to be outnumbered.”

Kolivan tilts his head at Lance as the doors they had just previously walked through open with a hissing sound. “You think _you’re_ the only people who thought to come here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. hope you're enjoying the ride so far!!!


	4. pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I just say that pidge is my spirit animal thanks for coming to my ted talk

Coran, Hunk and Pidge stepped out into the open, just as their Spider-senses flared.

_There are more of us._

Immediately, Pidge’s new algorithm for recognizing faces from across dimensions sprang up. _Keith Suteishi Kogane. Takashi Parker Shirogane. Lance Morales McClain._ In her peripherals were the minimized windows for Peter “Hunk” Porker and Peter “Coran” Parker. Spider-Ham and Spider-Noir.

**“You’re like me.”**

  
  


_My name is Peter Parker. Coran, if you please._

_My name is Katie Parker. Pidge. If you call me Katie, I will rip you a new one. Don’t even try me, Lance Morales McClain._

_My name is Peter Porker, but everyone just calls me Hunk._

_I was bitten by a radioactive spider._

_—A radioactive pig. Figures._

_In my universe it’s 1933 and I’m a private eye. I like to drink these fascinating drinks called egg creams and I like to fight Nazis. A lot._

_I’m from New York. 3145. I have a psychic link with a spider who lives inside my brother’s robot. Do not. Touch. The robot._

_I’m the Head Chef at the Atlas. It’s an all-organic vegan restaurant that’s environmentally friendly as well as a refugee camp for all lost animals._

_Something weird happened, and I ended up here._

“And now we need to go home,” Pidge finishes. “Or else this world and all the worlds that we come from will come crashing into one or fizzle from existence. And we need _that_ guy—” she points at Lance Morales McClain “—to put the override drive into the collider to get us home. Or we die. So help us God.”

“Are you even religious?” Hunk whispers to her.

“Religion went to shit a thousand years ago,” Pidge deadpans.

“I can do it,” McClain says.

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting into, man?” Hunk asks, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “You really don’t look like much.”

Of course, that is when they all glitch. Worse than before, too.

When Pidge stops feeling like she’s both floating and being torn apart at the seams, she realizes that she’s on the floor. She grimaces and stands up quickly, brushing at her elbows as if nothing ever happened. The others are soon to come to and stand back up. 

“I can do it,” McClain says again, puffing out his chest. “ _None_ of you can stay here. If you stay here, you’ll _die_. I’m gonna turn it off and I’m going to get you all home before I do. I promised Allura I—”

“But can you, my boy?” Coran questions, walking forward a couple steps. “Zarkon’s gonna send a lot of mugs after ya. I’m talking hard boys, real biscuit boxers. Can you fight them all off at once?”

“—Can you re-wire a mainframe while being shot at? —”

“Surprise attack!”

“—Can you swing and flip with the grace of a trained dancer?—”

“—yes? I’ve never—”

“—Can you wire drones as backup for your Spider-person and deploy them within minutes of a code purple?—”

“—Can you whip up a Baked Alaska just in time to pie a villain?—”

“Can you be _strong_?”

“— _Ruthless_ —”

“—I can t-try, I mean—”

“— _Disciplined_ —”

Kogane fists McClain's Spider-Woman costume in his hands. He shakes McClain with every inflection of his voice. “Above all, no matter how many times you get hit, can— you— _get— back— up_?”

He pushes McClain to the floor. McClain struggles to his feet.

“Because when Spider-Man is on the floor—”

“—When you think you’ve given your _all_ —”

“—When you think you can’t keep _going_ —”

Coran’s voice drops to a deadly finality. “—Spider-Man _always_ gets up.”

McClain is on the floor now. SP//dr is running diagnostics on him, and he’s— he’s honestly not bad. Pidge has recorded worse before.

But he’s not getting up. Sure, the Spiders have roughed him up a little bit.

But this is _nothing_ compared to what Zarkon could pull.

“Lance!” Kogane shouts. “Get up! Get up!”

“You can do this!” Hunk cheers. Coran adds his own support.

“Guys,” Takashi Parker Shirogane’s voice booms over them all. They all turn to look at him.

Shirogane’s a commanding figure. He’s powerfully built and Pidge has been squirming around on SP//dr with the need to fiddle with his floating arm, but she figured Shirogane wouldn’t appreciate that. 

Shirogane makes eye contact with them, ending with Kogane. “That’s _enough_.”

Kogane growls at him before turning back to McClain. “Lance! You can _do_ this—just _get up_!”

McClain is struggling on the floor.

 _He’s not getting_ up _._

The Spiders walk a little ways away from McClain, SP//dr following Pidge’s every footstep. Pidge is very proud of how beautifully crafted her “silent but deadly” programming is. But she digresses.

Pidge sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I know you tried your best with this kid, Shirogane—”

“Just Shiro is fine.”

“—Shiro. We know you tried to help this kid, you really did. But he’s _clearly_ not ready.”

“How—?”

“I just found the security footage in the warehouse.”

Shiro blinks. “Of course you did.”

“There’s no way,” Coran agrees. “He’s just a kid.”

“If he can’t do this,” Kogane manages, “we’ll have to do it for his sake.”

“Guys,” Hunk says. “He’s looking right at us while we talk about him...”

They turn. They watch elevator doors open and close. The tube is going up, but there’s no passenger.

“He can turn invisible,” Shiro finally says. “That’s one of his powers, by the way.”

Pidge exhales. She holds out her hand. “Give me that broken override drive. We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was honestly a no-brainer. as if Pidge could be another Spider.
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. hope you're enjoying the ride so far!!!


	5. acxa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I just say....in the movie, this scene broke my heart a little. oh, miles…..

Ronnie wouldn’t appreciate what she does.

But the Prowler gig brings in good money. It’s enough to cover their mortgage and Ronnie pays for utilities and food and for whatever her kid brother needs, and Ronnie never has to know that her wife moonlights as one of Zarkon Fisk’s intimidating henchwomen.

Besides, all she‘d been hired to do was kill Spider-Woman. Now, her orders were to dispose of the Spider- _ling_ she’s currently chasing.

Acxa follows the heels of the Spider-ling as her gaze narrows on the drive in his hand. She snags his leg at one point, but he’s quick to kick her in the face and dash away.

She quite likes this game of cat-and- _spider_.

He crawls out a window on the second floor and onto the roof, and Acxa is quick _er_ to scramble after him, reaching for him just as he makes it to the the opposite end of the roof.

Her claws grasp his neck, tight enough to hold him _juuuuust_ on the edge of the roof as she reaches for the drive. Her grin spreads, like a cat who got the cream. “Nowhere to _run_ , honey. Give _me_ the drive and _I’ll_ let you go. One _little_ , simple thing, honey.”

The Spiderling grasps his mask and tugs it up, revealing— “ _Lance_?”

Lance gasps in her grip, hands scrabbling at her glove. His blue eyes are wide and terrified, an expression she’s never seen her kid brother wear. _He’s_ scared _of_ her. “Axe...”

Acxa pulls off her own mask and stares at Lance in horror.

_This can’t be happening._

Her head spins, unable to comprehend—

 _How_ —

 _Why_ —

Acxa’s skin crawls with _wrong wrong wrong_ , the adrenaline ebbing away as the last vestiges of _finish the Spiders finish the Spiders finish the Spiders_ are replaced with Lance’s trembling mouth and watery eyes and nails scratching uselessly against hard leather gloves—

“ _Lance_ ,” Acxa gulps. “Oh my god, honey....”

“Acxa,” Lance whispers, tears already beginning to trickle down the corners of his eyes. “Acxa, _please_ ….”

_“Prowler, what are you waiting for? Finish it.”_

_No._

She can’t do this.

Not anymore.

Acxa should’ve _never_ taken this job in the first place.

She regrets so much, but she can change all that—

Acxa reaches out to pull down Lance’s mask. She walks backwards, releasing Lance when he’s back on solid ground. She smiles.

Lance — and Ronnie — are going to be okay.

Acxa will make _sure_ of that.  
  
She’s going to change. She wants to be a better role model for Lance, ‘specially if he’s going to be the new Spider-Man.

She feels an intense pain in her back for a second.

And then it’s gone, like a flash, leaving an echo of pain in her torso.

She blinks. The sky is hazy and moving at a rapid pace. Grays, blues, and bright colors swirl in her vision as she feels her body grow lighter.

She blinks once more. Lance is crouching over her. They’re in an empty alley, far away from the fight. Acxa didn’t know how long she had been asleep, but she could feel her strength fading as Lance pleads at her side, “Acxa, wake up. C’mon. Please. Acxa, I’m so sorry. I— this is all my fault. Axe—”

“Shhh, honey,” Acxa smiles softly at Lance. She reaches up to wipe a tear from his face. _He has Veronica’s eyes. He’s_ so _much like Ronnie..._ “I’m the one who’s sorry. I wanted to help you and Veronica, but—” she coughs into her fist. Flecks of blood appear on her gloves, and she hides them as best she could. She doesn’t want Lance to know how much it actually hurts, dying. “ _God_ , hermanito. You’re the best of _all_ of us, Lancey Lance. Tell Ronnie I love her, okay? I love you, honey.”

A wave of calm washes over her. There’s hardly any pain now, just a growing desire to got to sleep.

She closes her eyes and sighs in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermanito = little brother
> 
> Leave kudos and comment if you're enjoying the ride so far!! No caps this time. Rest in Power, Acxa McClain.


	6. hunk, coran, and veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short drabbles for this one!!! y'all ready? the penultimate chapter!!!

**hunk**

A notebook flies out of the window. Shiro catches it and swings it back inside.

All the Spider-people are quiet.

This is it for him, Hunk thinks— _knows_. This is the moment.

Shiro goes in first, squeezing through Lance’s dorm window. The others follow, one by one. They all know.

Hunk is last in, swinging his tail inside just as Shiro says, “Hey, buddy. You okay?”

Lance is standing there, wiping tears from his eyes. It’s most definitely a dorm room, with the mess of two teenagers and ramen wrappers (do not barf do not _barf donotbarf_ ). However, books and looseleaf papers that are clearly Lance’s (they’re all doodled in around the edges, whereas the roommate has pretty, loopy print, like what Hunk had previously assumed was font on her calendar) are strewn all around the room, assorted writing utensils and art supplies among them— which were definitely not there before.

They _know._ They’re all feeling their own loss in this moment—they all know who they lost that changed their life.

This is Lance’s loss.

“For me, it was my uncle Sam,” Shiro says softly. “Sam Holt.”

Coran sniffs. “For me, it was my partner, Alfor Altea.”

Pidge speaks, but not in her usual brusque tone. It’s softer, nothing like what Hunk has heard her say in the twenty-four hours he’s known her. “For me, it was my brother.”

“For me,” Hunk watches Keith swallow and his jaw harden, “it was my best friend.”

“Lance,” Hunk calls from where he’s sniffling himself on Lance’s desk chair, “the hardest thing about this job is you can’t always save everybody.”

“This—” Lance huffs and tries again. He runs his hands through his hair, simultaneously smoothing down and messing up his mask hair. “This is different. You guys wouldn’t understand.”

“Lance,” Keith says gravely. “We’re probably the only ones who _do_ understand.”

Their heads snap towards the doorknob, which jiggles.

A girl with big, boxy headphones and long, billowing blue robes walked in the door, her braid bobbing to the music, just as the Spider Gang jumps up onto the ceiling. (Hunk is squished between the robot and Lance, and it’s quite uncomfortable.) She plops herself down onto the chair, pushing herself around as the Spider Gang scrambles around to Shiro’s direction to stay hidden.

That, of course, is futile when the roommate spins to face them _dead on_ , paintbrush in hand.

Lance grins sheepishly at her. “Hi, Plax! Long time, no see!”

“Do animals talk in this dimension? Cause I don’t wanna freak her out,” Hunk says, trying to keep his voice low. 

Plax faints.

“How do you guys even share a dorm? I thought they kept the guys and girls separate?” Keith asks as they jump down from the ceiling.

Lance shrugs. “We’re in the LGBTQ+ side of the dorms and we’re both bi, so...yeah. Plus, we’ve been friends for years. The school’s pretty chill.”

**coran**

Coran watches as Keith gives a little half-wave before exiting Lance’s window. Coran makes some room for him on the wall as they wait for Shiro.

“You okay, lad?” Coran asks, as gently as Alfor would.

He watches the other Spider put his hood up, but not his mask. The purple in his suit glows faintly in the sunset. “I’ll have to be.”

“He’ll be okay,” Hunk soothes from the other side of the window as Shiro sits on the ceiling, holding Lance’s shirt in his fist. Pidge murmurs her assent from atop her robot.

There’s no visible change in Keith’s stance, but Coran could see the tension in his spine from his stiff posture. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Coran knows it must be hard on the young Spider to leave one of his comrades while said comrade is struggling. But they all know that the mission is greater than the individual. They don’t have time to wait for Lance to gain control of his powers. Zarkon Fisk is an impatient fellow, and they need to strike when it’s most prudent.

**veronica**

Veronica knocks on her brother’s dorm room.

“ _Oye, hermanito_ ,” she says softly, watching the shadows dance from under the door. “ _¿Podemos hablar?_ ”

There’s no response, but she could hear his desk chair rolling towards the door. “ _Abre la puerta, por favor. No me gusta hablar a través de la_.”

Lance doesn’t say anything, but his shadow stops. “ _Con tal de que estés escuchando supongo que está bien_.”

Veronica swallows the lump in her throat and soldiers on. “ _Mira… .Acxa— Acxa está muerta. Sé que ella te queria mucho y sabes cuánto ella me importaba._ God _, extraño tus abrazos. Necesito—necesito esos ahora._ ”

She paused, watching Lance’s shadow squirm around. She sighed. “It’s okay, you don’t have to come out now, but... _Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación ahora, pero_ ….” She took a deep breath in. “I know I don’t always do what you need me to do or say what you need me to say. It’s hard, you know? Suddenly being your guardian and your sister and dealing with my grief too while having a — a relationship...I shouldn’t burden you with my problems.” She chuckles to herself quietly and sniffles, wiping at her eyes. “ _Nene_... I’m... I see this...this spark in you. It’s _amazing_. It’s _why_ I push you. Whatever you choose to do with it, you’ll be great. You’re a McClain, _hermano_. Our family doesn’t run from things.”

Veronica steps away from the door. “ _Llamame_ , Lance. Whenever you want, you know that, right?” She pauses. Takes a step closer. “I know we don’t say it as often as we used to, but... _Te amo_.”

Veronica waits, but she can’t hear anything.

Maybe she really screwed up this time. Maybe she really did drift too far from her brother.

She’ll give it some time.

She’s not giving up on her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oye, hermanito = hey, little brother  
> ¿Podemos hablar? = Can we talk?  
> Abre la puerta, por favor. No me gusta hablar a través de la = Open the door, please. I don't like talking through it.  
> Con tal de que estés escuchando supongo que está bien = as long as you're listening, I guess it's fine.  
> Mira… .Acxa— Acxa está muerta. Sé que ella te queria mucho y sabes cuánto ella me importaba. God, extraño tus abrazos. Necesito—necesito esos ahora. = Look, Acxa is dead. I know she loved you a lot and you know how much she means to me. God, I miss your hugs. I need them.  
> Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación ahora, pero = I know we don't have the best relationship right now  
> nene = name like "baby", usually for small children or between lovers  
> hermano = brother  
> llamame = call me  
> te amo = I love you (te amo is only used sparingly and in very heavy situations so.....yeah.)
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. hope you're enjoying the ride so far!!!


	7. lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE AT THE END BABY!!!! WOOHOO!!!! This has been such an experience. I loved writing this fic, and I do hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Epilogue coming soon!!!!

Lance wriggles his fingers and grins. _This is fun._

Dr. Oc’s eyes widen in surprise as he launches himself at her in slo-mo. His fist makes a satisfying connection with her jaw. _Crack_.

_Oh, hell yeah!_

He webs Shiro's just as Haggar lets go of him, slinging themselves onto the wall (ceiling? This spider gig makes it hard to figure out gravity).

“Lance!" Shiro shouts excitedly as they land in a crouch on the side of the collider tube, the eyes on his mask as big as saucers. "You’re doing it on command!”

“About time, amiright?” Lance grins wider, feeling his cheeks burn with pride.

Shiro claps his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Lance.”

Lance barely has time to think, _ohmygod, Shiro is SpiderDad_ , before an octagon flies past them.

“Oh, shit, I forgot about her,” Lance mutters under his breath.

As they swing towards Haggar, casually dodging the debris she throws at them (yep, just a normal Saturday, trying not to get by a crazy octopus lady who may or may not actually be Ursula), a box rises ominously from the ground. It looks a lot like the fancy ski lifts that Lance has seen only in pictures. It's situated in the middle of the two beams, like a containment unit for something.

“That’s...probably not good,” Shiro says just as he backflips off of a chunk of glass and metal that may have ben part of a building. (Show-off. Also, Lance stans.)

“No cap,” Lance says. The collider room shakes as all of the Spiders engage with Zarkon’s henchmen. Lance and Shiro are slammed to the ceiling by Haggar’s tentacles, pinchers automatically closing around their throats.

(This is _not_ how Lance wants to be slammed into a wall and choked, fyi.)

The beams of energy from the machine are changing colors just as a building rises up from the nexus and quite literally _yanks_ Haggar away from them. Lance and Shiro tumble down another building as more begin to appear. Poles, glass panes, and chunks of asphalt fly out of the portal and accumulate in the thickening mess of utter _matter_ that the portal is churning out.

It shouldn't be physically possible.

(Tell that to the car that nearly beaned Lance on the head.)

Lance and Shiro begin making their way out of this jumble of buildings, cars, and streets. Lance could sense Keith joining them and he _really_ wanted to turn around and quip at him.

But, man, he had _work to do_.

(No distractions, even if they were _verycute_ Koreanboys—)

“You guys seeing this?” Lance shouts. They land on top of one of the collider guns, straightening up to a nice view of the Soup of Brooklyn.

(Lance wished he had a camera to take a picture of this so he could be all, _yeah, I fuckin' stared this shit down and my brain didn't explode_.)

(It was still very confusing, but all he knew was that Brooklyn Soup was very, _very bad_.)

( _Three bros, standing on a collider gun, two and a half feet apart cuz two and a half of them are very_ very gay!)

( _Focus_ , Lance.)

“Looks like our dimensions are coming to us,” Keith says.

“That is definitely not good,” Shiro mutters.

Keith continues as if he hadn’t heard Shiro. “We gotta get back up there. Shouldn’t be too hard—”

And that, _of course_ , is when Haggar comes out of _nowhere_ and decides to throw a _bus_ at them.

They scramble just in time as Lance yelps, “I am NOT being Regina George’d by an octopus lady!”

“ _What_?” Keith asks incredulously just as more things are thrown at them. Lance can't tell apart cars and building parts anymore. He just knows that stuff is being thrown at them and the stuff is very pointy and hard and hurts a lot.

(Great gravestone quote, btw. _There was too much stuff_.)

“ _God_ , Keith,” Lance says as he dodges a sheet of metal. Keith jumps over him and, webbing the metal, flings it at Haggar. “You need to watch movies, man!”

One of Haggar’s tentacles _whacks_ Keith, sending him flying into the side of a building with a sickening _crack_.

“Keith!” Lance shouts as the hooded Spider slumps, peeling from the metal and falling forward.

(Even while falling, Keith is graceful and beautiful and _shit_ —)

He dives after Keith’s falling figure, using debris as leverage to sling himself forward and toward Keith.

(Lance is _not_ losing another Very Important Person.)

(To Ursula, no less.)

He reaches out.

Keith grabs his hand. “Nice suit.”

Lance grins. “Thanks, I made it myself.”

He shoots a web back at Shiro, who grabs it and runs up a building, yanking the web to propel them upwards like a slingshot. “That was adorable, kids! Now, hold on tight!”

Just as the web is about to straighten, Lance lets go and slings Keith up towards Haggar. Then—

_pow_

_pow_

_pow_

_Three hit combo, Spidey-style! Then a double punch, courtesy of Keith and Lancey-Lance! Haggar is down for the count!_

(Keith fist-bumped him right after their _super awesome double punch_ , which was like, hell, yeah, motherfucker.)

They watch as Haggar falls towards the portal, tentacles scrabbling for purchase. She manages to anchor herself between two buildings, pulling herself forward.

Dr. Oc wipes her mouth, all villany-and-evil like.

“Buckle up guys,” Shiro says as they all crouch into a fighting stance. “This is going to take a while.”

Haggar is flying towards them and cackling like every movie villain _ever_ . Lance rolls his eyes.

( _Can’t this bitch stay the_ fuck _down?_ )

An 18-wheeler comes flying out of nowhere and _yeets_ Haggar across the room.

Lance, Keith, and Shiro stand there in shock.

“I stand corrected,” Shiro says. “Let’s finish this.”

Lance pats Shiro on the arm, swiping the override drive neatly from his suit. (Flick of the wrist, swish go the fingers.) “Guys, I got this.”

“I’m going,” Shiro says, “I have the—”

Lance waves the USB stick in his hand.

“Oh. You have it.”

“You gotta be kidding me,” Keith mutters.

“Don’t watch the mouth,” Lance smirks, finger-gunning and winking. He holds his hands up, wiggling his fingers with the drive safely tucked into his thumb. “Watch the hands, _acere_.”

He falls backwards, webbing a piece of debris that shoots up in the opposite direction. His body jolts up, plank-style, as his feet go over his head a couple times before he lets his body fall, diving between two buildings to the shouts of Shiro and Keith calling, “Lance, be careful!” He swings out of the narrowing space back onto the collider, letting himself hang from one of the energy capsules on it. It pulls Lance upwards and he jumps up, webbing a car to give him enough acceleration to land gracefully on the ceiling. “Whoa.”

Shiro and Keith stare at the small blue figure on the ceiling.

“Kid got moves,” Shiro says just as Keith mutters, “Show-off.”

Shiro raises his eyebrow. “I thought you liked the show-off.”

Keith doesn’t say anything, but instead tugs his hood further down on his head. “Shut up.”

They web themselves up to join Lance on the ceiling.

Lance sticks the drive in and a screen pops up, dials and buttons appearing. “Guys! I got control of the beam! Get up here!”

All the Spiders converge at the panel. Pidge and Coran are last to show up, Pidge clinging to Coran’s back. A small, black spider sits on her hand.

“Guess this is it,” Keith says in his quiet manner.

Lance glances around at all of them. “Pidge...what happened to SP//dr?”

Pidge wipes at her eyes. Lance’s heart breaks (for her). She looks up and meets Lance’s eyes. “It's okay. My brother....I think he would be more proud of the fact that I’m no longer alone. _We’re_ no longer alone. Besides, I can just make another one.”

“Yeah,” Hunk says quietly.

Lance looks at all of them. He thinks of Veronica, and Acxa. He thinks of Keith and Shiro, and Pidge, Hunk, and Coran, and Kolivan, and Allura.

He’s grateful that he wasn’t alone, when he first started out. He can’t begin to comprehend how difficult it was for each of the other Spiders, going about this alone.

He wouldn’t change their little ragtag group for the world. He wouldn't change this _experience_ (adventure, journey, crossroads) for the world.

Lance pulls off his mask. He punches a code into the keypad to Pidge’s universe and turns the key. “I got the portal for you, Pidgeotto.”

Pidge points a finger at him. “I’m going to allow that.” She sighs, loosening her grip on Coran. “Thanks, Lance. From both of us.”

The spider and Pidge wave as she lets go of Coran and falls into the beam. The beam changes from blinding yellow to green and orange as she disappears into the portal.

Coran pats Lance’s shoulder. “I’ve never felt such comradeship in years! You all are truly something special.” He tips his hat. “My best.”

He lets go and the portal flares black and white as Coran blinks out of existence (back to his universe).

Hunk’s next. He wraps Lance in a hug as he sobs out, “You guys have been the bestest friends I’ve ever encountered! I’m going to miss you guys so much; _cheese_ , I love you all! I—”

Lance laughs and pats Hunk on the back. _Dang, he gives really good hugs._ “Thanks, man. See you on the other side, yeah?”

Hunk sniffles, but lets go of Lance. “Yeah.” He peels himself from the wall and floats into the portal, flashing yellow and teal back up at them.

Lance turns to Keith. He’s sitting on the wall, staring at the portal. He has his hood up, but Lance can still see the yellow and orange of the portal in his eyes.

Lance nudges his shoulder. “Do I get to like the mullet now?”

Keith tugs off his hood and mask, shaking his hair free. He cracks a smile. “You know….I never thought I would have friends again. I never thought I _could_ have friends again.”

Lance’s heart pinches at the word “friend,” but he can take it. He’d gotten farther than he thought he would, anyhow. “Nice to be friends with you.”

Keith shrugs. He leans over and pecks Lance’s cheek, lightning fast and _endearingly_ soft. He smirks at Lance’s dropped jaw. “Maybe....a little more wouldn’t hurt. See you around, Spider-Man.”

He launches himself from the wall and into the portal, arms spread as he turns in a lazy corkscrew. Neon purple and red dances in the beam before it’s gone, back to its glaringly bright orange and yellow.

Lance watches him go, cheeks burning. His skin tingles from where Keith had kissed him, and if he wasn’t hanging from a ceiling, he would have totally put his hand to his cheek like in the telenovelas.

He turns to Shiro. “Your turn.”

Shiro glances down at the portal, a furrow in his brow. “Yeah.”

Lance’s Spidey-sense goes off, as does Shiro’s. They look down to see Zarkon break open a water tank in his way as his chunk of platform slowly rises to meet them.

(Okay, first off, what does this guy consume? Lance swears he's bigger than a house.)

(Also, how the heck did he even get up here?)

“You’re not going ANYWHERE!” Zarkon roars. He looks crazier than before, spit flying out of his mouth and little beady eyes bugging out of his head. His tux strains against his shoulders, face flushed purple and hands curled into meaty fists.

_Ew._

Shiro snaps on his mask, eyes narrowing. “I’ll hold him off, you shut the portal down!” He jumps off the wall and straight at Zarkon before Lance could protest.

Lance leaps straight after him, pissed. ( _This bitch —_) “Shiro, that _wasn’t_ the _deal_!”

Shiro runs down a building, closely followed by Lance vaulting over debris. “Push the green button, Lance, I’ll be _fine_!”

Lance growls and shoots a web at him, swinging him around with all of his strength onto the roof of a bus.

Shiro rolls to a stop, pulling off his mask. Lance lands on the other end, pulling his mask off as well. “Lance, what are you doing? I’ve got this under control—”

“Shiro, you gotta go home!” Lance shouts, stomping his foot in anger. _Shiro is going to_ die _if he stays here, doesn’t he_ understand _that?_

“Lance, Zarkon could _kill_ you!” Shiro says incredulously, striding towards him and jabbing a finger at his chest. His face falls.

(Lance sees all the years of being Spider-Man in Shiro then, and he understands but also doesn't, because _how can Shiro not_ _—? Why would he want to give up—?_ )

“I can’t let Spider-Man _die_.”

“Neither can I,” Lance says stubbornly, staring Shiro straight in the eyes.

Gunmetal stares at him in shock before it softens. “Lance, it’s okay.”

Lance half-grins. “Yeah. It _is_ okay.”

He drops down, swinging his leg around and knocking Shiro off his feet. He grabs Shiro’s suit, holding him right above the portal.

“You gotta go home, _acere_ ,” Lance says softly.

Shiro grabs Lance’s hand. “How do I know I’m not gonna mess it up again?”

Lance thinks of Romelle and Allura. He thinks of Veronica and Acxa. He thinks of Keith. He thinks of Shiro being the one to teach him how to become Spider-Man. He thinks of Shiro in his dorm, holding him in almost this same position. He thinks of Shiro, leading their team.

“You won’t,” Lance says confidently.

(Because he knows Shiro won’t.)

“Yeah,” Shiro realizes. “It’s a leap of faith.”

Shiro lets go of Lance’s hand.

Lance drops Shiro into the portal.

_The real Spider-Man couldn’t even beat me. You’re nothing!_

_You took my family, and now I’m gonna make sure you_ never _see yours again._

Lance….is tired.

He’s so……. _so_ …….tired.

His body is beat down and aching. Everything hurts, his head is throbbing, and he can barely keep his eyes open.

His vision zooms in on….Ronnie?

 _What the hell is_ Ronnie _doing here?_

Lance supposes they made a big enough mess up in Fisk Tower for her to come down here.

He wants to yell at her to stay away. He lost Acxa; he can’t lose Ronnie, too….

“Get up, Spider-Man!” Veronica whispers over the grind of concrete against concrete and the breaking of glass and scratch of metal.

Lance….is _trying_ , okay?! Everything _hurts_!

He pushes himself onto his elbows, trying to get his knees under him.

He rises, shakily, to his knees, proceeds to fall, and rises again. His hand rests on his stomach, where he’s sure a nice, large bruise is going to appear in a couple hours.

“I,” Lance snaps, “will _always_ have my family. You ever hear of the shoulder touch?”

_This one’s for you, Axe._

“What?” Zarkon says, confusion evident in his disgusting face.

Lance reaches out and places a hand on Zarkon’s shoulder, channeling as much _Paris is Burning_ energy as he could. “ _Hey_.”

Kingpin goes flying, electricity bouncing around him in waves. Portal energy parts around him, dispelled by Lance's Venom.

Lance webs him and starts swinging, _Ring-Around-the-Rosy_ style. ( _Because physics rocks_.) “Hey, Zarkon! Push the green button for me, will ya?!”

He swings Zarkon up towards the panel and lets go, several tons of meaty meathead accelerating towards the little green button blinking innocently on the ceiling.

Kingpin hits the panel with a satisfying thud and sizzle, Lance’s Mega-Venom Strike bouncing around the room and dissapating the portal’s energy in streaks of light. There’s a collective sigh from the machine before everything starts getting pulled in.

Know how water gets sucked down through the pipes after you pull the stopper keeping the bathwater from draining? It looked a lot like that, except with several hundred tons of energy and city matter and collider parts.

Lance runs like a motherfucker, slinging himself up to a crouch on the wall.

He looks down at the portal (not totally on purpose, but kind of), and then he sees it.

The spiderwebs of the universe, dimensions connected and intersecting and spreading, changing, growing, like some sort of permanent supernova suspended in the fabric of reality. Millions of pasts and millions of futures, millions of different people and different choices and different realities and different places and _different Spiders_ —

It’s a beautiful and terrible thing, and Lance can only watch as the portal rights all the wrongs Zarkon and Haggar created with this machine.

It takes all of Lance’s strength to keep him stuck to the ceiling, and even then the portal’s too strong for him. Chunks of wall are being ripped out and sucked into it, jamming the barrels of the machine with the buildings and automobiles from other dimensions.

Lance webs the wall and hangs on as tight as he can, squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure becomes too much to handle.

Everything stops all of a sudden, the collider plugged up with a huge chunk of metal.

The room is quiet, and only then does Lance realize that how _loud_ the collider was. 

Then everything explodes.

  
  


  
  


“ _¿Hermanito?_ Hello? _¿Estás bien?_ ”

“ _Estoy bien_ ,” Lance chuckled, watching Veronica’s shoulders slump from his place above the street. His butt is getting cold on this building, but he could are less as he watches Ronnie's figure lit by the streetlights below. “You’re probably busy anyway, I’m gonna—”

“ _Nonono, tengo tiempo_ ,” Ronnie said hurriedly, switching her phone to her other shoulder. “Did you...did you hear about—”

“Yeah,” Lance sighed. “ _Lo siento, mi hermana._ ”

Veronica’s silent for a while. Lance watches as she messes around with her hair, a nervous habit that she’s never managed to kick.

He hears her sniffle and he wishes he could go down and hug her. But secret identities and all.

“Do you know who did it?”

He watches Veronica pause in her pacing. “I thought I did, even though I didn’t want to believe it. Feels good to be proven wrong, for once.”

Lance huffed out a grin.

“ _Mira, Lance_ ,” Veronica said quietly. “What I said at the door…. _no fui yo metiendo tremenda molar_. If you want, you could tag something. I’m not suggesting it, of course. I am being plausibly deniable.”

“ _No hay problema, hermana_ ,” Lance chuckles.

Veronica’s hand reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I suck at this.”

“Nah,” Lance says softly. “You’re doing just fine.”

He disappears from view, which feels like a cold egg cracking over his head each time he goes invisible. He slinks down the building, swinging onto the street right behind Veronica.

“Officer?”

Veronica yelps and turns around, cursing under her breath. Her eyes widen, then relax, almost narrowing. “Spider-Man.”

Lance runs through all of the accents on his head, trying to think of one that could fool his sister. He settles on a Bronx-heavy Cuban mix just as Ronnie puts her hand on his shoulder and says, “You did good back there, kid.”

Lance just.

He just _tackles_ Ronnie in a hug because a) he needs it, b) he figures _she_ needs it, and c) the surprising laugh and returning hug that she gives Spider-Man is no different than the one that she would give Lance.

He pulls away and nods at her. “I look forward to working with you.”

Veronica half-smiles. “Just as long as we’re both fighting injustice….I can deal with your vigilante methods.”

“Thank you for your bravery tonight,” Lance says. He finger-guns, walking away. “ _Te amo_.”

Veronica gives him an incredulous look, but he couldn’t care less. “ _Oye_ , behind you!”

Zarkon “Kingpin” Fisk hangs over the street between two buildings in a spiderweb. Slapped on his chest was a piece of paper that read, “From your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

_OK, let's do this one last time, yeah? For real this time. This is it._

_My name is Lance McClain. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for like two_ days _, I’ve been the one and only Spider-Man. I think you know the rest._

 _I finished my essay on Great Expectations. I saved a bunch of people._ _Got hit by a drone. Painted a mural with my sister._ _Made friends with my roommate (finally)._ _Slapped a sticker where Ronnie’s_ never _going to find it._

_And when I feel alone, like no one understands what I’m going through, I remember my friends who get it._

_I never thought I’d be able to do any of this stuff. But I can._

Anyone _can wear the mask._

**You** _can wear the mask._

_If you didn’t know that before, I hope you do now._

_Cuz_ I’m **Spider-Man.**

_And I’m not the only one._

_Not by a long shot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> acere = buddy (Cuban slang)  
> ¿Hermanito? ¿Estás bien? = Little brother? Are you okay?  
> estoy bien = i'm good  
> tengo tiempo = I have time  
> lo siento, mi hermana = i'm sorry, my sister  
> mira = look  
> no fui yo metiendo tremenda molar = it wasn't me just saying things (meter tremenda molar is Cuban slang for talking a lot and I'm not sure I'm even using it correctly, so Cuban speakers please help!)  
> no hay problema = no problem (literally, there is no problem)
> 
> oh god, this was a wild ride. oh god. I love this fic so much. It was a bit difficult bc worldbuilding around dialogue is harder for me, but ohmygod its over. i had a lot of fun writing it, man.  
> epilogue is gonna be out by the end of this month, so stay tuned!!!
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU COMMENT BECAUSE I LOVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS. thanks for coming to my ted talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find all of my socials on [hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/). LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. GIVE ME VALIDATION. thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> **Links for the various crises happening in the world:**  
>  Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here [HERE](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/).  
> If you can't donate, here's a [YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities.  
> Yemen Crisis links [HERE](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/).  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) [HERE](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support).
> 
> MAKE SURE YOU ARE REGISTERED TO VOTE !!!! There are absentee and mail-in voting guides to help online due to the pandemic and everything else that’s been going on, and make sure to get your votes in by OCTOBER 22ND so that it has two weeks to ship in and be counted on ELECTION DAY IN NOVEMBER.
> 
> ALWAYS STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!!


End file.
